<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding Mrs. Wheeler by princesscimorene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403319">Riding Mrs. Wheeler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscimorene/pseuds/princesscimorene'>princesscimorene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscimorene/pseuds/princesscimorene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How summertime in Hawkins would turn out if Karen Wheeler had eyes for Robin instead of Billy at the local pool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Buckley/Karen Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding Mrs. Wheeler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin climbed out of the pool and smiled to herself, sinking down into her lounge chair. This was the first time all summer she had taken her whole day off from Scoops Ahoy to relax at the Hawkins public pool. </p><p>Water droplets rolled down her body, pooling at her bellybutton as she stretched out in the sun. She pulled her sunglasses down to cover her eyes as she nonchalantly turned her gaze to the best thing about summertime in Hawkins: Karen Wheeler. </p><p>Robin tried to convince herself that she wasn’t quite as pathetic as all of the high school boys who came to the local pool just to do backflips from the diving board for attention and not-so-conspicuously adjust their boners through their swim trunks as they drooled over Mrs. Wheeler’s bikini. But if she were being honest with herself, she was no better. Although she hadn’t yet reached stalker status, she felt a little guilty when considering the number of times she’d stopped by the pool just to scope out whether or not the familiar group of Hawkins moms could be seen lounging by the lifeguard stand. </p><p>Robin felt a warmth irrelevant to the summer sun rush between her legs. Squeezing her thighs together, she forced her gaze away and grabbed the book she’d checked out from the library three weeks ago and hadn’t even made it past the first chapter. Burying her nose in its pages, she let herself fall into the story and soak some much-needed sun into her pale skin.</p><p>Engrossed in her book, Robin only lowered it away from her face when she sensed a shade cast over her, wondering if clouds were rolling in. She almost dropped it in surprise when she saw long, tanned legs and a familiar two-toned swimsuit standing above her. </p><p>“Is that any good?” Mrs. Wheeler asked, her tortoiseshell shades perched on her nose. </p><p>Robin’s throat felt dry as she stuttered out, “Sorry, what?”</p><p>Karen nodded her head at the novel in Robin’s hands, “I’ve been considering introducing that at my weekly book club.”</p><p>Robin swallowed, collecting herself as quickly as she could, “I like it so far. It starts off kind of slow, but picks up after the first couple of chapters.” </p><p>Karen smiled and Robin tried to keep her gaze from falling to her breasts as they spilled over the top of her spandex swimwear.</p><p>“You work at the ice cream shop in the Starcourt Mall, right? I think I’ve seen you there with my daughter.”</p><p>Robin tried to hide her surprise at being noticed, locking her eyes with the older woman’s, “Yeah, I’m Robin.”</p><p>She sat up a bit and held out her hand to shake, “You’re Nancy’s mom, right? Mrs. Wheeler.”</p><p>As if she didn’t know. </p><p>Karen’s eyes twinkled as she shook Robin’s hand, “Please, call me Karen.”</p><p>Robin felt a stupid grin spread over her face and she had to shake it off after a moment, realizing she hadn’t yet let go of Karen’s manicured hand.</p><p>Blushing, Robin couldn’t help her stare drifting down again to gawk at the older woman’s nipples visible through her skin-tight suit. </p><p>“I think Nancy’s mentioned you before.”</p><p>Robin swallowed hard, mentally kicking herself for acting like a prepubescent boy.</p><p>“We had algebra together last year, but I haven’t seen her around much since graduation. I’m at work a lot trying to save for college.”</p><p>Karen sank down into the empty lounge chair beside her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Robin sat up a bit straighter and ran a clammy hand through her still-dripping hair. </p><p>“Do you know what you’d like to study in college?”</p><p>Robin shifted in her seat, unfamiliar with being asked questions about herself- lest by beautiful women, “I think I want to major in linguistics, I’d like to be a translator or something else that will allow me to travel.”</p><p>Karen smiled at the younger girl, “How interesting! What languages would you like to learn?” </p><p>Robin shrugged, “I’d be open to anything, but I already know quite a bit of Spanish from school so I’ll probably start with that.”</p><p>Karen’s eyes lit up, “I was a Spanish major at Hawkins Community College before I met my husband! I had to drop out in my sophomore year after we got married and I got pregnant with Nancy. Sometimes I wish I could go back to school.” </p><p>Robin blinked in surprise, ashamed to admit to herself that she never considered Hawkins moms to have interests outside of local gossip and red wine. </p><p>“Would you like to stop by the house before you head home? I still have all of my textbooks from college lying around, you’ll probably get more use out of them than I ever will.”</p><p>Robin didn’t know what to say, her mind running wild away from her. <i>Did Mrs. Wheeler really just invite me over to her house?</i> “Oh, wow, that’s so nice. Thanks, Mrs. Wheel- I mean, Karen.”</p><p>Robin’s thoughts sped even faster through her mind- <i>did I just accept??</i></p><p>Karen stood up, towering over Robin in her heels, “I’ll just grab my bag and say goodbye to the girls.”</p><p>Robin’s eyes were glued to the older woman’s round, firm ass as she walked away. Never having really thought about it much before, she decided then and there that she loved high heels. Practically drooling, her hands fumbled as she mindlessly pulled her denim shorts on and shoved her book and damp towel into her worn backpack. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Karen asked, a wicker bag dangling on her shoulder. Robin nodded, her legs feeling like lead as she stood and followed Mrs. Wheeler to her minivan. </p><p>The short drive to the Wheeler’s house was deadly quiet as Robin’s thoughts raced around the palpable tension in the car between them. <i>Calm down, you psycho. You are getting way too carried away.</i></p><p>A lone birthday balloon was tied to the Wheeler’s mailbox and Karen remarked upon seeing it, “I can’t believe Nancy is already 18! You all grow up faster and faster every year.”</p><p>Pulling into the driveway, Karen put the car in park. </p><p>“I turned 18 a few months ago and it still doesn’t feel real to me,” the younger girl responded, getting out of the car. </p><p>Karen led Robin through the unlocked front door, “It’s just us girls, I think. Ted won’t be home from work for a few hours and I swear it’s like Nancy and Mike don’t even live here anymore.”</p><p>She led Robin into the kitchen and set her bag and sunglasses down on the counter, “Can I get you some lemonade?”</p><p>Robin’s throat was particularly dry. She followed suit, dropping her bookbag to the floor, “Sure, that would be great.” </p><p>Looking around awkwardly, Robin tried to keep her stupid, teenage brain from looping back to the thought- <i>I’m alone with her in her house.</i></p><p>Karen set a tall glass of iced lemonade on the table in front of Robin, condensation already pooling on the wood. </p><p>Robin smiled weakly, “Thank you.”</p><p>Karen sat down at the table and patted the seat beside her. Robin dropped into it and grabbed the glass, practically desperate for something to do with her hands. Lemonade practically shot out of her nose when Karen asked, “So, do you have a boyfriend at school?”</p><p>Robin choked, tears stinging her eyes, unsure of how to answer that particular question. </p><p>“Oh, uh, no. I don’t really like, um, the boys at my school. So immature, y’know.” </p><p>She tried to brush it off, like she wasn’t actually choking on deathly sweet lemonade in the Wheeler’s kitchen at the idea of dating a boy.</p><p>Karen laughed, a tinkling giggle ringing through the house, “I always felt that was in school, too. To be completely honest, I think I still feel that way- men don’t really get better with age.” She drifted off, as if lost in thought. Karen cleared her throat, recovering quickly, “What about Steve Harrington? He and Nancy used to go steady, and I just don’t know what happened with him. He’s such a nice boy, and Nancy tells me he works with you at the mall.” </p><p>It slipped out between Robin’s lips before she could even think about what she was saying, “I’m really not into boys at all, if I’m being completely honest.” </p><p>A pregnant silence hung in the air, and she backpedaled, dropping her gaze to the linoleum floor, “I mean, uh, Steve and I are just good friends. He’s been great to work with. He’s so sweet with the kids that hang around, I think your son comes by sometimes.”</p><p>Karen tried to meet the younger girl’s eyes to no avail, finally lifting her chin with her pointer and index fingers to bring her gaze in line with her own. </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t like boys, Robin. In fact, I think I’d be grateful for my daughter to be a tad less boy-crazy.” She laughed, dropping her hand down to the table. </p><p>Robin shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “My parents don’t quite feel the same way.” </p><p>Robin could see Karen’s eyes light up when it clicked in her brain, “Oh,” she breathed, “I see.”</p><p>Robin dropped her gaze to the floor again, “Yeah.” </p><p>Karen cleared her throat and put on her best matter-of-fact, mother-knows-best voice, “It’s okay if you like girls instead of boys, sweetie.” </p><p>Robin blinked but didn’t look up. She almost choked again when she felt Mrs. Wheeler’s manicured hand rub against her bare thigh, “Actually, that’s more than okay.”</p><p>Robin’s head was spinning at the touch, hot and cold rushing through her body head-to-toe. She locked eyes with the older woman and felt all of her blood rush down to the apex of her legs. Karen’s hand, so hot against her skin, kept moving upward until it rested at the edge of her jean shorts. </p><p>“Do you like older women, Robin?” Karen asked, either refusing or unable to break her gaze. </p><p>Robin suddenly forgot how to speak: all she could do was nod her head slowly as her heart hammered thunderously in her chest. She didn’t dare blink as Karen inched closer and closer to her, until she could feel hot breath on her face.</p><p>Robin didn’t think, she just moved: pressing her lips softly against Karen’s. Neither of them breathed as their lips parted. Robin froze and jerked back, her face burning. </p><p>Karen opened her big, brown eyes and stared at Robin. After what felt like an eternity, she grabbed the younger girl’s hair and pulled her in- ruby red lips hungry for more. </p><p>Robin melted into the kiss, her brain completely shut off. All she could think, all she could feel, was those soft, full lips fervently kissing her own and the nails digging into her thigh and the back of her scalp. She gasped into Karen’s lips as the older woman pulled her in closer, their breasts brushing together against their respective swimsuits. </p><p>As if with a mind of their own, Robin felt her hands cup Karen’s full breasts as she melted further into the kiss, running her thumbs over latex-clad nipples. When Karen moaned into her mouth, Robin was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Fingers still firmly tangled in her hair, Karen pulled Robin into her lap to straddle her. Their kisses became increasingly desperate as Robin ground her hips down and their moans filled the small kitchen. </p><p>Without any warning, Karen stood abruptly and shoved Robin back onto the kitchen table, yanking the straps of her swimsuit down her shoulders to expose her small, perky breasts. Almost unsure, the older woman tentatively licked one of her pink, budding nipples. Robin’s hips bucked upwards, making contact with Mrs. Wheeler’s thigh. Emboldened, Karen began licking and sucking at the creamy, pert breasts before her. Robin’s head was spinning- <i>is this really happening?</i></p><p>She felt her hands drift down Karen’s sides to grasp onto her tight, ample ass. Both women moaned, their hips bucking simultaneously. Karen didn’t hesitate in pulling Robin’s shorts down her hips and thighs and tugging the rest of her swimsuit down to follow suit. Kissing down her body, Robin thought she was going to pass out when she felt Karen’s soft breath against the mound of her pussy. Slowly, almost reverently, Karen’s tongue licked a stripe from her hole to her clit. Unthinking, Robin tangled her fingers in the older woman’s hair and groaned deeply. Karen wasted no time in burying her face in the younger girl’s pussy, licking and sucking at her clit until Robin’s whimpers and moans became unintelligible from her own. </p><p>Gently, Karen slid a manicured finger between Robin’s dripping wet folds. Robin whimpered, her hips moving against Karen’s tongue as she licked her clit and began to move her finger inside of her walls. </p><p>“Fuck,” she gasped out, her voice absolutely shattered, “more.”</p><p>Karen slipped another finger inside of the younger girl’s pussy, pumping the two digits faster and harder, her tongue not relenting for a second. Robin’s legs began to tremble, pressure building up inside of her. </p><p>“Fuck, oh fuck,” she panted out, her back arching. Her hips had a life of their own, bucking helplessly against Karen’s face.</p><p>“Fuck, Mrs. Wheeler, I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>And she did, riding out wave after wave against the busty housewife’s face. When Robin finally stilled, Karen slid up the younger woman’s body and pressed a kiss to her lips. Robin moaned deeply, tasting herself. Suddenly desperate, her tongue explored Karen’s mouth as she panted, frantically pulling the two-tone suit down her body. Pushing Karen off of her, Robin flipped them over so that she was straddling her full hips, face-to-face with her beautiful breasts. Robin moaned as she kneaded and sucked them, grinding her hips down against Karen’s thigh. Sliding the swimsuit down her legs, Robin straddled Karen’s pelvis just so that their wet, hairy pussies brushed against each other.</p><p>Breath left Karen’s lungs altogether as Robin began to slide against her, slick and dripping. This wet, velvety friction was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She moaned from her chest, panting as she pulled the younger girl in for a kiss, red lipstick smeared over both of their faces. Desperately, uncontrollably, Robin rode Mrs. Wheeler’s pussy until both women were shaking and cumming, unable to hold in their guttural moans. Without waiting to recover from her second orgasm, Robin slid down Karen’s body until she hovered above her dripping folds. Almost immediately, Robin buried her face into her pussy, licking and keening at her swollen clit. Karen couldn’t tell if it was too much or just enough. She felt dizzy, her head spinning, as Robin plunged one, then two, fingers inside of her- pumping in and out so fast she couldn’t hold back as an orgasm ripped through her again. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” she almost sobbed as she came, humping Robin’s face. </p><p>She lay panting, on the table where she would serve her family dinner in two hours time. Her vision was blurred and she couldn’t tell up from down, unable to recall if she had ever cum that hard before. Pulling Robin gently up her body, their lips met again, tenderly. Wrapping Robin up in her thighs, Karen kissed her and let her hand slide down her young body to gently rub at her stimulated clit. </p><p>Robin choked out, “Please, I can’t.” </p><p>Karen ran a finger through her lips, not yet quite pushing inside.</p><p>“You are so fucking beautiful, Robin.”</p><p>The younger girl arched into her and moaned out again as she pressed her finger into her throbbing pussy. Pumping in and out to the thrust of her own hips, Karen kissed Robin softly as the younger girl moaned into her mouth. Finally, for the third time, she came around the older woman’s finger. </p><p>Robin’s kisses got slower until they stopped altogether, and she rolled onto her back, exhausted. </p><p>The two women lay, panting and wrecked, side by side. Karen finally opened her eyes and sat up, turning to gaze at the young woman next to her. She reluctantly slid to the floor, her heels clicking against the cold linoleum, and pulled her swimsuit back up her body from where it had caught against her ankles. Picking Robin’s suit and shorts up off the floor where they had been discarded, she tenderly slid them back into place on the exhausted teenager’s body, pulling her up into a sitting position. Her hair was sticking up every which way and her eyes seemed glazed, unfocused, and entirely blissed-out.</p><p>“Let me drive you home, sweetheart.”</p><p>Robin slid off the table and nodded, letting Karen grab her backpack and lead her to the door. She paused in the threshold, stopping short of following Karen out onto their front walk.</p><p>“Please tell me we can do this again.”</p><p>Karen turned to her, car keys dangling from her manicured nails, her permed hair also in quite a state. </p><p>She smirked, the ghost of her once-perfect lipstick on her full lips, “It looks like you’ll have to come over again sometime to get those books.” </p><p>Robin breathed out, relieved, and followed Mrs. Wheeler out to the car, her knees shaking beneath her. It was going to be a good summer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>